New Mage, A Young Justice FanFiction
by KonstantineP
Summary: This a OC "Young Justice" fanfiction in progress. This is merely the first chapter,just a taste to see if the story is headed in the correct direction or if I need to change things around. So please comment and like, thanks! This features a magic OC.
1. Chapter 1

Short Chapter 1: New Team Member.

He was running, faster than he knew he could, his chest stung and he could taste bile in his throat. He would not dare look back, because the things chasing him would catch him if he did. His trench coat fluttered in the wind as he ran, look straight ahead. He turns into an ally, those bastards had killed so many, now his mother and sister. They were gone, dead, and all because he was related to his father. He had gone out and come home, to get fucking milk, that was the reason they were dead, he couldn't protect them. His eyes stung, damn, it was cold out. He could hear them coming, gaining on him and he turns to check his back. In this moment of foolishness Max runs into a body, hard and lean, almost like a brick. His eyes wander up, black boots, black pants, bat insignia, a set of cold eyes stare down at him. He swallows and Batman simply grabs him by his shirt collar and tosses him into the Batmobile, the Batman vaulting into the seat beside him and punching the gas, the whole car lurching forward and speeding off, the shrieks and cries of dark and stoic creatures filling the air.

Silence, that was it, the hum of the engine and Max staring down batman. He wasn't speechless, he honestly didn't know what he could say. Batman was gripping the steering wheel tight, his eyes staring ahead and piercing the air, the whole mood of the car somber and dark. Batman was the first to break the silence.

"Your father told me where to find you" he says flatly. Max sneers and looks away, he hated his father, the bastard left him to chase skirts.

"Why should I care?" He says sourly, his tone bitter. Batman remains silent, obviously thinking.

"Because John has fought hard for you, he cares for you, he's a good man". Max snorts at the remark.

"There isn't anything good about that man" Max says. Batman remains silent, and then speaks, the words leaving his lips soft and calm.

"Then why are you wearing his coat?" Max filled with rage as he slams his fist down on his own knee, the impact shaking his body.

"Where are you taking me?!" He asks with rage. Batman simply remains silent and looks up, they were underground now, overhead lights keeping the strip well lit. The car stops slowly and slowly lifts up on the hydronic elevator, entering a large room, with a large computer. Max jumps out of the car, his blond hair a mess, and his green eyes scanning the room. He swallows and rubs his jaw, looking at batman.

"Where are we?" He asks impatiently, his movements nervous and tense.

"Somewhere safe, Robin!" Batman replies and yells, the young masked man he called for vaults down and lands. Robin stands and eyes Max, the stare like daggers, scanning and scrutinizing. Max turns to talk to batman, trying to get some answers, but to his surprise and disbelief Batman was gone. Gone and leaving Max alone with Robin. Robin chuckles and takes out a collapsible staff, the metal clicking and locking together, Robin rushing forward.

"So where are we you big red bird" Max says as he turns to face Robin, then a blur of metal and a slam into his gut. Max gasps and sputters as he feels the pole slam into his gut, the feeling worse than a punch. Saliva drips out of his mouth as Max crumples to his knees and hugs his gut, taking in deep, sharp breaths. Robin takes the pole and slings it across his back, allowing his arms to drape over it. Robin gives a small smirk and looks down at Max.

"This all? I figured you would put up a fight, Batman told me to test you, too bad it ended so soon"

These words, calling Max weak, they lit a fire in him. His chest was burning, his vision went into a tunnel. Seeing only the grin of Robin, it made him enraged. Blood pumped in his ears, and max slowly rises to his feet, a low growl leaving his chest. Robins expression turns from a smirk into more serious look, realizing it wouldn't be as easy as it appeared. Max inhales to steady his breaths and looks at Robin, taking a loose fighting stance.

"Come at me, you red fucking bird" He spits, his eyes intense with emotion and drive, Max was in no mood to be shown up by a kid in a costume.

Max lurches forward, throwing a quick jab at Robins jaw, but Robin simply swings the rod over his shoulder and whacks the fist aside, the crack of fingers breaking loud and clear in the air. The red hot pain shooting through Max's hand, causing him to yelp and retreat abit. Robin grins and moves in, thrusting with the pole, aiming for Max's jaw. Max was too quick, ducking and punching Robin's gut, but Max put all of his body into the punch. He twists his fist as the punch meets and Robin sputters softly, turning the tide of the fight slightly in Max's favor.

Robin grabs onto Max's wrist with an iron grip, he then twists his body and throws Max over his shoulder, sensing Max into the ground with a tumble. Max rolls and stands, covered now in dust. Max sees a boot, well, the bottom of one and it meets his face in a fierce kick, his nose giving way and releasing blood onto robins boot.

Max landed on his back, slowly getting up and wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve, panting hard and staring down a grinning Robin. He mutters a few profanities as he takes a fighting stance, glaring at Robin. This egotistical jerk was kicking his ass, and he knew it. Max's expression turns into a sly grin and he points a finger gun at Robin. Cocking his head slightly to the side as he stares down the length of the arm and Robin.

"_EMALF_!" He shouts loud and clear and a small silver spark appears at his finger tip, followed by the smell of ozone in the air. The hair on the back of Max's neck stood up, it felt like he was in a sauna now, and a bright yellow flame shoots out of his finger tip, heading straight for Robin.

The fire stopped, almost instantly, as if it were hitting a wall of some sort. Max spins to face the being that would be rude enough to halt his magic and he is met with the mad glare of M'gann, aka "Miss Martian".

"What is going on here?!" She shouts as she approaches both Max and Robin, her eyes starting both of them down, Max felt immediately smaller in strength and size compared to the green and angry Martian. Robin would calmly approach the computer and place his hand in the hand recognition system and speak clearly.

"Max Constantine." The screen would flicker, and reveal multiple mug shots, photos and documents on Max. His bio, his parents, his entire life was reduced down to a file on the computer. Robin looks at M'gann, then at Max, then back to M'gann.

"Welcome our newest team member, Max Constantine...and before you as Megan, this was Batmans idea, not mine." Robin says as he sighs softly, walking up the stair leading into the main room.

Max avoids M'ganns line of sight and walks over to the computer. He would look at his right hand and observe it, then press it firmly into the slot. He would wait for a second, building up the courage to do this, not caring if "Miss Martian" was here to witness this.

"Computer...give me info on...John Constantine." Max says, a lump forming in his throat as he stares at the screen, fear and anticipation making a pain in his gut.

"John Constantine, age 32, hometown: Liverpool, England. Current status, Missing..."

Max's heart dropped, missing?

"Children, one file found." The computer says, M'ganns curiosity building as she approaches from behind Max, he didn't realize she was so close to him, but that didn't matter at the moment.

She spoke before he could.

"Computer, open file." She says and the computer reroutes to the file on Max, posing both pictures of John and Max side by side. Her eyes widened as she looked at Max, who was walking to sit alone by the cave wall. They look striking similar, M'gann thought.

The curled lip, the sunken cheeks, the jaw, the hair. Even the look in their eyes were the same, but Max had these deep, and dark green eyes. While his father had bright and alive electric blue ones. It's what set them apart, that and John had an ugly scar that ran down his left eye and towards his cheek, while Max's face was mark-less.

Max was sitting alone against the cave wall, fiddling with the hem of his coat, he would examine the trench coat and sighs softly. M'gann approaching him slowly and frowning, he was alone, and the thoughts that ran through his head weren't that positive either.

"So your father is John Constantine?" She asks, hoping to get him talking and lighten the dark mood.

"Yeah...I'm the son of the biggest bastard on Earth, fun.." He mutters softly, avoiding M'ganns line of sight.

She would sit next to Max and smile at him softly. "Everyone at the tower talks about him whenever something magic related happens, they say he's one of the best mages."

Max scoffs and looks at her. "Never play poker."

M'gann cocks her head in confusion and looks at Max, gripping her skirt tight.

"Cause you suck at lying." He says as he walks away, and into the main room. If he was going to be in this club, he might as well get to know the team.

She frowns as he leaves, only because she wasn't lying, and he knew that. She sighs and follows him, staying behind a certain distance, feeling the tension within him.

END OF CHAPTER : Please leave comments and suggestions bellow.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Days

Hey everyone, I hope your enjoying my FanFiction so far. I love writing it, but I also get writers block. SO if you have any comments or ideas, or just want to tell me how much it sucked, leave a comment.

Chapter 2: First Mission/ Training Days

Aqualad was running the mission with the others, telling them their part in the mission. Max nearly throws open the door and sits, all eyes on him. Even Wally, aka Kid Flash, kept his mouth shut in stunned silence as Max kicks his feet up on the table. Max then would take out a peppermint sweet and pop it into his mouth, sucking on it and taking a mission folder. He scans through it and looks at Aqualad.

"So...we're stopping a weapon shipment?" Max asks, sounding as broad as possible, couldn't the police do this?

Aqualad nods, keeping calm and patient. "Yes but do not be fooled, the weapon deal is being run by Black Mask."

Just as Max was going to open his mouth, Wally zooms next to him and examines him, scanning up and down before putting out his hand. He was in his red and yellow suite, ready for the mission.

"And black mask is one of the nastiest gangsters in Gotham! Don't worry though, we're gonna kick ass. I'm Wally, Wally West."

Max looks at the hand and shakes it, his grip loose and weak. He just wanted to get out of the bloody mountain. "Max, Max Constantine." He would reply.

Artemis merely sneers and examines her bow, not looking at Max, she wasn't gonna give this angst ridden fool her name. And Conner Kent, aka superboy, took up the same ideal.

"We go now, everyone on the plane." Aqualad says as he walks out the door, followed by Artemis and Superboy, and an overly excited Wally.

"Let's kick some ass!" He would shout and laugh as he walks into the jet, Max hesitant and nervous to get on the aircraft. He hated planes.

* * *

><p>It reeked of fish, the whole bloody shipyard smelled like a can of rotten tuna. The team watched about 20 yards away, as men with masks wheeled large wooden crates into boats and came out to wheel more in. The entire ocean liner, along with produce and foreign goods, was going to ship guns off to some country.<p>

Max's hands shook slightly and his throat stung with fear, this was it, he was playing with the big kids.

"Nervous?" M'gann would ask softly, as everyone kept their eyes on the men. Max would simply shake his head, there was about 45 blokes down there! Each of them looked like they benched everyday, and all of them wore matching sleeveless vests and cargo jeans. This was going to get messy.

Robin rushes in, followed by arrows from Artemis. Max jumps forward and takes one guard, brutally punching him in the face and knocking him out. The crack of the jaw breaking and the nose hitting the ground loud and clear. Max pants and stands, running behind cover as bullets sail over his head. He was panting, his heart beating out of his chest, he could hear the sounds of punches landing and people yelling in fury. He would shake slightly, adrenaline pumping through him. Hearing the yelp of Artemis in pain, he looks over the wooden crate he was hiding behind and see her left leg bleeding. Just below her left knee she had been shot, and she wasn't looking good.

Max swallows down the lump in his throat and vaults the box, standing in front of Artemis putting up his hands and a shield of blue magic. The bullets bouncing off easily and he smiles back at Artemis.

"Not doing so well Artemis?" He asks with a slight edge of cockiness, but he saw her scowl out of the corner of his eye. He chuckles but then gasps as he sees some big bastard. Tattoos all up his arms, army pants, jeans. Hockey mask and muscles that would put Hulk Hogan to shame. Worst of all, "Goliath" here had an RPG, which was aimed right for Max's gob. He saw the nose of the Rocket coming right at him through the blue hue of the magical shield.

"Oh shi-" Max says as the rocket slams into his shield and shatters it. Adrenalin kicks in and his "Fight or Flight" response kicks in. He looks around, no cover, and Artemis would be stuck in the inferno. So in an act of stupidity and recklessness he would grabs her and wrap his coat around her. Shielding her with himself.

He hits the ground and yells in agony, it hurt so much. It burnt, the smell of charred flesh filling the air. Wally would rush in, a flash of Red and Yellow, and punch out the big man. Max would gasp and push away from Artemis. She was fine, just bruised up a bit, but Max could be better. His entire back was burnt from the explosion, his trench coat burned through like paper. Wally rushes over and his eyes widen behind his goggles. Max throws up from the pain and stands, ripping off a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapping it around Artemis' leg, to stop the bleeding.

"Hot Rod….get her out of here." Max says weakly, his knees buckling. He had spent himself with that shield and the pain of the burn was sapping his strength.

"What about you?!" Wally asks in a heated panic, holding the unconscious Artemis in his arms.

"Forget about me! Get HER out of here!" He yells as he clenches his jaw. He would walks forward and see them scattering. He looks around and finds a beer, perfect.

He rips another fabric sheet off his shirt, leaving him in scraps. He then opens the drink and stuffs the fabric into the mouth of the bottle. He lights it and throws it at the biggest pile of boxes, lighting them on fire. He would smile seeing the spreading and roaring inferno. Then the world went black, and he was face first in dirt and ash.

* * *

><p>It was bright, so bright. It kinda hurt his eyes. Max slowly sits up in the bed and groans, taking off the respirator and looking around him, the room was gray and filled with all kinds of high-tech medical machines. He was at the base. He stands and winces, he was shirtless, nice. He had a pair of pants on, ones from his bag. They were skinny jeans, and he had on white socks. He slowly walks out the door, gripping his side. He didn't realize he had broken ribs too from the impact.<p>

"Hello?" He calls out dryly, his throat was dry, dusty almost.

SuperBoy would be standing, just staring at Max, glaring at him with daggers. He would be standing against the wall, his arms crossed and his veins popping out on his neck. He looked furious.

"Ah, Conner how are you? I kinda blacked out during the-"

"Shut the hell up Max…" Connor would snap, approaching Max slowly. Walking in an aggressive stance. Max back pedals and the other members of the team would rush in, hearing the aggressive argument that was occurring.

"You almost got Artemis killed!" Conner would yell, shoving Max against the wall, his inhuman strength moving Max like a piece of paper.

"She would have been if I didn't save her, ya big idiot!" Max shouts back, looking a well healing Artemis, she had a bandage around her leg. Conner sneers and grabs Max, pinning him against the wall.

"And your clever idea with the Molotov nearly burnt down the whole yard! Tons of people could have died!" Conner shouts, spitting in Max's face slightly, Max closing his eyes as he was being yelled at.

Everyone was silent, but Megan looked slightly worried, she honestly though Max was ok. Max did what he had to do, and in the end, it wasn't such a bad thing he did. Max simply remains silent and Aqualad places a hand on Connors shoulder and inhales.

"Enough Conner, let us go now, and leave Max to his thoughts."

Everyone slowly pours out of the room , Max hanging his head in shame, what else could he do? He fucked up, he really did. He wasn't cut out for this hero shtick. He wasn't his dad, sure he hated his dad, but when you're the son of John Constantine, all people can see in Max is his father. Max yells and slams his fist into the smooth brick wall. Bone cracking and breaking, Max grunts and pants, punching the wall more. The bloody

outline of his knuckles on the wall, and he breaks down crying. He runs his hand against the wall as he drops to his knees and sobs deeply. He would sit against the wall, hugging his dads coat as he sobs. He cries into the jacket silently calling for his father, he didn't know what to do.

"Need a hand hun?" A soft and soothing voice said, followed by a soft hand pressed against the top of his head, ruffling his hair softly. The voice was like honey, and Max's face goes red, she sounded so pretty. He looks up and his breath catches slightly, it was her, the woman in his fathers pictures. He stands and leans against the wall, his hands twitching as they throb slightly. She would frown, her red and plump lips forming a downward arch. His heart skips a beat and he watches her hand cup over his, she would smile.

"Laeh" She mutters softly, a soft blue glow coming and blanketing his hand in a warm glow. It stung, and he winces softly. He then draws his hand away sharply and looks at it, all signs of damage was gone. He eyes her and she simply smiles back, pulling her jet black hair out of her face and blue eyes. She was wearing a female suite coat, low cut button up shirt, fishnet and black short-shorts.

He goes to open his mouth, but those blue eyes. Fuck, he couldn't speak. Tongue tied? He shakes his head and inhales, putting on the trench coat slowly as he watches her.

"A-aren't you..wait...who are you? I've seen you before." He says, stuttering softly, she had this weird 'way' about her.

Zatanna smiles and bows slowly, then stands and puts on her top hat, flashing a flirty smile and waving. "I am Zatanna Zatara. Most call me Zatanna, however, your father called me Zee."

His dad? She WAS in the pictures! Max stares at her, blood pumping in his ears and his heart beat increasing in pulse. She was the reason! His father left with her and it was her fault they were dead! All her fault!. Max would crumple to his knees and inhale deeply, trying to keep what little control he had at the current point. First his family dies at the hands of what he could only understand to be demons, he was then dumped with people that hated him in the middle of bloody nowhere, and he was alone. Alone with the woman who he assumes ripped his father away from him. She would kneel and softly put a hand on his back which shakes off and growls at.

"Get the hell off me witch!" He shouts, half at her and half at the ground. Zatanna recoils and her expression sours into a scowl. She was only trying to help, why was he being so hostile? But from what she could tell, there was a deep hate in him. But she could not figure out the cause of it, maybe it was when John disappeared? That was the reason she was here, to explain what happened to Max, and maybe help him find his father. But he was being difficult, much more than she anticipated.

Max stands and looks down at the floor, not wanting to even look at her. Zatanna sighs and crosses her arms across her chest, not knowing what to say now. Max clenches his fists.

"He left...he left us because of you. You ripped him away and now the're dead."

"Now we both know that's not true Max, your fath-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouts glaring at her, the whites of his eyes now a light red. The whole room seemed to be bending towards him and a red hue outlined his body. His magic was responding to his strong emotions and pouring out like a flood.

Zatanna's eyes widen, this magic, it was so cold and dark. She had felt this magic before, every demon she had fault had felt this way. Goose bumps rise on her skin and she instinctively begins to bring up her own magic.

She puts her hands up and she exhales. "Now listen Max, you need to take a deep breath hun, just breath. I know what happened, to your mother, your sister. But I had nothing to do with that, and neither did your father. Me and you need to figure out together who did though, ok?"

Max couldn't help but believe her, and he slowly drops his head in a soft nod, the red hue fading away. He opens his mouth to speak, when a golden ankh slams into him and a voice that he would soon come to hate speaks.

"Back demon!" would shout, his golden, spartan style helmet. allows his golden cape to wave slightly as his gold color magic glows from his golden gauntlets. Max was slowly standing and winces, glaring at .

"What was that for?!" Zatanna would yell at , who would look honestly surprise and looks at Max, then back to Zatanna.

"I felt a strong presence, demonic in nature, and Max Constantine was the source." He says as he watches Max stand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Demonic? There's nothing demonic about me." Max says as he stares down the two mages.

Zatanna and exchange glances and then look at Max, then Zatanna steps forward.

"Max, we are here to train you, OK? Your mother was Lilith, the Lilith. Elder sister of Eve, we don't know how he did it, but John had a child with her. That child was you, and currently, you have demon and exorcist blood in you."

Max's head was spinning, his mother, a demon? The sweet, strawberry blond who kissed his cuts and made him cookies? He couldn't believe it, but why lie about that?

steps forward. "Boy, you have the ability to absorb all magic around you, and to use it for your own gain. However, you are still young, and absorbing too much magic could be hazardous to you. Which is why Zatanna and I, will start training you,"

Max was dumbstruck, they were gonna train him? Well he couldn't argue with them, and he knew he had to get stronger.

They led him into a large white room, and they ask him to perform simple tasks. Move water, summon a small flame, choose which card was on top of the deck without looking. All things he did easily.

"Now, summon a shield, something to protect yourself with." orders and Max puts up his hands, blue energy flowing around him and putting up a rectangle of magic. Zatanna looked surprised, not only by how easily he had done it, but how clean and smooth the edges were. He had mastered it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Conner, Wally, and Megan. Who were watching him train, he didn't mind the audience. He then smile and his hands shake as he forces the shield to grow in size, becoming larger and larger. But he becomes dizzy and he saw white spots, falling to his knees.

"Don't ever force yourself to do a spell, especially with a magic type like yours. You could kill yourself by trying to complete a spell." says as he grips Max by the arm and helps him up.

Max nods slowly and then exhales slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing at Megan, who gave him a small smile and wave. Max smiles and Zatanna sees who he smiles at.

"Max! Focus! Your gonna spar, Nabu now." Zatanna yells and Max blinks, looking at . Spar him? As in, fight him?

"Take stance!" yells as his hands glow with golden energy and he summons a man sized golden ankh, throwing it at Max.

Max yelps and summons his shield, the ankh slamming into the shield and cracking it slightly. Max felt like his own will was being tested, his concentration being smashed by the opposing magic.

seemed to be amused, and everyone watching were silent. Megan was worried, could Max stand up against ? Conner was not as concerned, but he wanted to see the limit of Max's strength, he wanted to see how strong Max really was.

slows his assault and shoots a golden beam of energy, Max's shield shattering and the beam hitting him square in the chest. Max gasps and slides back into the white wall, hitting up against it and groaning in pain. Megan screams slightly and covers her mouth, it seemed like Max got flattened out.

Max stands and sees yet another golden beam coming towards him, he closes his eyes and puts his hands up, unaware of the golden ankh he conjured up to protect him. Both , Zatanna, and Megan stare in stunned silence as the golden beam is sucked into the ankh.

Max opens his eyes and sees the ankh, which slowly fades away, Conner begins to clap slowly and smiles slightly, seeing how Max easily block the beam. however was less amused and shoots a look at Zatanna.

"How is this possible?!" He asks, irritation in his voice. Zatanna merely smiles and chuckles as he looks at Max. straightens and sighs softly.

"It seems as if you can absorb even my magic, Max Constantine...in time you will become a fine mage. But beware, remember my warning. DO not force yourself to absorb nor cast a spell, for it could be your downfall."

Max nods slowly and gasps as an excited Megan hugs him and laughs.

"That was so cool Max!" She says and Max is about to speak when he feels a pat on the back.

"Indeed, it was very impressive." Says Aqualad as he praises Max with a smile, Wally zooms in and laughs giving max a highfive.

"Kick-ass man!" He says with a laugh and smile, a silent nod comes from Connor and Robin as they smile and shakes Max's hand.

For the first time, Max felt at home. Surrounded by these people who cared about him, it felt nice. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, he COULD do some good in this world. Maybe he could be a hero, like his dad, or even better than his dad. But one thing was for sure, his work wasn't done yet, and the feeling of dread built in his gut. Just what, could be waiting for him?

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dead Man's Sorrow

**Hey guys chapter 3 here. Sorry for it being so late. Ready for a feels trip?! I am! Please comment and like, also follow because I'm not done this story yet!**

Max was with the group for about a month now, he had put a place for himself a on the team as the top mage. He was training with Conner one day and Artemis walks in, knocking on the door.

"Hey, hate to interrupt your bonding time guys, but Batman said we have a new assignment, and Max." She says softly watching the two drop their weights on the padded floor.

Max looks at her as he puts his shirt on, his face lined with sweat. "Yeah?"

"Your father is there." She says as she leaves the room. Leaving Max dumbstruck, and Conner looks at him.

"Wait? Max, does she mean.." Max was already leaving the room. "I guess she does." Connor says with a slight smile as he follows her. Everyone was in the mission briefing room, Megan, Robin, Wally, Conner, and Aqualad. Batman was on the screen and the screen cuts, Aqualad looking at Max.

"For this we have to go incognito, Max, I want you to get into the crime scene since you have the best street skills. Artemis will accompany you, the rest of us will pose as civilians to draw attention from you, any questions?" Aqualad says as he looks at everyone.

"Yeah I got a question." Max asked slightly annoyed, Aqualad inhales slowly and looks at Max.

"Yes your father is there, now lets go, more time we waste, less time we have to find the family." Aqualad says, and that was the end of that. Max was never more nervous in his life, he knew he had forgiven his father and he was looking forward to meeting him. But now he questioned that entirely, would he be able to face his father?

* * *

><p>Max walks up to the crime scene, he had a trench coat on and his hair was slicked up. artemis was in a suit coat and skirt walking next to him, he then smiles at her as she nudges him.<p>

"Hey? Smart guy? How we gonna get passed the guards?" She asks in a hushed voice, Max merely smiles as he goes through a deck and takes out the nine of diamonds, spinning it on his finger tip. he walks up to the guard who stops them and eyes them curiously.

"What's your business here?" The guard asks and max spins the Nine of Diamonds and flashes to the guard. The card now appeared to be a leather cased FBI ID badge, with Max's picture and name on it.

"FBI special investigative services." Max says in a distinctly deeper voice, the guard stares at the ID and looks surprised at first, but lets them both cross. Artemis looks at the guard then back at Max. Max smiles and spins the card, it now appearing to be the nine of diamonds again.

"You gonna tell me how you did that?" She asks as Max tucks it into his front pocket. Max merely chuckles and opens the door of the 2 story homey house to her.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" he asks, and she rolls her eyes and enters. Max would look around, using a pen to touch items of interest. If there were any finger prints, he wanted to preserve them. Artemis looks up above the fireplace and takes down a picture, the living room was a mess and there was clear signs of a struggle, the couch was shredded and things were knocked over everywhere. But what worried Artemis was the fact that most of the pictures were smashed, all except this one. She looks at the picture, a happy family. A father, mother, son and daughter. She turns the picture frame and goes pale, she then tucks the picture away into her bag and hears a argument forming in the room next to them. She looks at Max and they both walk into an argument. Max's heart nearly stopped. He knew that British accent anywhere.

"You bloody gibbon!" John Constantine would shout at one of officers, who looked slightly embarrassed. John's hands were wrapped in bandages, and in one hand he held a lit cigarette. He was in black dress pants, dress shoes, a white shirt and loose red tie. His hair was mess of blond locks and brownish twists. John would lock eyes with Max, the green and blue Iris' reflecting light.

"D-dad?" Max would ask, praying that his voice wasn't actually as shaky as he thought it was. John would push past the cop and drop his cigarette in a plant vase, running up and hugging Max tight. Max would inhale slightly and blink, he was surprised and felt a pat on the back.

"My god Max, look a ye', a spittin image of your old man. You look great son." John would say with a warm smile as he breaks the hug and ruffles Max's hair, which honestly embarrassed him, but Artemis merely smiles as she watches the father and son.

Max sighs and and then chuckles. Looking at his father and stepping in front of him as he stares down the Cop.

"Oi, he's with me. He is family, he is good to be back here." Max says, John looking slightly surprised and chuckles as he looks around. Max turns to his father and sighs as he rolls his eyes. He then walks outside, followed by John and Artemis.

John would smile and the others would stand around Max and John in a half circle, he then chuckles.

"My boy Max, how are yo-" John would be cut off by Max's fist finding it's way into Johns face. A deafening silence would fill the air as everyone watches in awe as John lands on his rump and kick up brown dust. John would groan and grab his nose laying on his back and shifting side to side. Max's hand was red and the skin was cracked, blood dripping from the middle knuckle and onto the ground. He needed that, for all the pent up rage and feelings of anger he had towards his father. He needed release, and he got it.

John would slowly get up, his nose red and he chuckles. He would take out a cigarette and light it with his golden zippo, before flicking the zippo shut and tucking it into his back pocket.

"That was a nice hook Max, but make sure next time you plant yer' foot so you have more force." John says with a chuckle as he smile at Max, Artemis couldn't help but smile and Wally chuckles. Aqualad sat there with a calm face and Connor smiles slightly. Max would feel his the corners of his mouth turn into a grin, that was matched by Megans. Max would scoff and exhale slowly, letting his hands drop to a calmed position.

"I hate you...so much dad." Max says, although his smile told a different story. Truth be told, he was happy to see his father, he had so many questions to ask. But he figured it would be better to save them till they all were back at the mountain.

* * *

><p>First five minutes are always awkward. What do you say to a father who hasn't been in your life in about 4 months. All eyes were on John, watching and trying to figure out the man behind the alcohol musk and the cigarettes. John would match each set of eyes one by one and chuckles softly, smoking and putting the cigarette out on the table.<p>

"Where were you dad? I mean...you left me, mom, sis. You just disappeared ."

John exhales slowly, staring at the table, and his brow furrows. He obviously was thinking either what to say or of an excuse. He looks at Max and then sighs, relaxing in his seat and slouching.

"I had issues to take care of….I was in the deep down...the pit.." John says slowly, everyone eyeing.

"Wait.." Wally says, cutting through the silence of the room. "You were in hell?!" Wally says, half excited and half stunned. John sighs softly and nods, he then looks away and rubs his jaw, the stubble making a soft scratching sound.

"Yeah...I was" John says softly, he then shivers and squirms in his seat, feeling rather awkward now.

Max clears his throat and stands, pushing himself up. "Guys, I think we all need to rest, recap in the morning on what we found?" Max asks and Aqualad nods in agreement. Max leads his father to his room and they talk.

"So...how did you meet mom?" Max asks, his curiosity peaked. John simply smiles and lays back in the chair, putting out his legs and relaxing.

"Well, I s'pose that we met on accident. I met her while playin' a game of poker, course it was rigged, but there was good money in it." John says with a chuckle. Max sits on the bed and leans in, placing his elbows on his knees.

"She was the bloody dealer." John says with a chuckle as he smokes his cigarette, the smoke pouring out of his mouth slowly. "The bloody irony in that.' He then clears his throat and sighs as he puts the cigarette out on the floor.

"She caught me cheating...of course she did...but I also saw what she was. She took me in the back and we...shagged." John says, looking at max out of the corner of his eye. He then sits up and clears his throat.

"Can we continue this tomorrow Max? I'm bloody knackered." John says and Max simply nods, and walks out of the room, leaving his trench coat behind. It wasn't even his to begin with, it was his father's. Max gets into bed and stares at the ceiling, his father was back, yet everything seemed so normal. Nothing changed, nothing at all.

* * *

><p>John was up and making breakfast, having everyone laugh while he flipped eggs &amp; bacon. He would lay eggs out for Wally who tore them apart and nudges Aqualad who would crack a smile. John had that skill, lighting up the room around him. Megan smiles and waves too Max but Artemis hangs back and leads everyone to the briefing room, the picture of the family that was kidnapped on the center of the table. She would have everyone sit and looks at John and Max, who were sitting next each other. The room was filled with a silence as the picture lay in the middle of the table, a weird and dark air hanging around it.<p>

"I know exactly who kidnapped that family...and that's the worst part." Artemis says softly, Aqualad nodding slowly and he exhales.

"I have reasons to believe the Joker was the kidnapper, working with his group to send a message." Aqualad says sternly, everyone had eyes on him.

"Message to who?" Megan asks her voice shaky, the situation had turned much more intenses now that Joker was involved, no telling what that psychopath would do with the family. Artemis slowly flips the picture over and shows the red ink, that was in a smiley face. Max's stomach turns and John picks up the picture and licks the back of it, running his tongue over the red in and he recoils in disgust.

Everyone stares at John in awe and John wipes his tongue off with a napkin.

"That's not ink, that's blood.." John says, taking out his silver flask and drinking from it, swishing the whiskey around in his mouth and he swallows, exhaling slowly. Max shudders and then stands looking at the picture closely. He touches the paper gently and looks in the background, an old factory.

"Maybe he is giving us a clue?" Max said, thinking out loud.

"Why would he want to do that?" Wally asks, playing a pencil and flicking the torn off eraser at the wall.

"Because it was meant for me." Max blurts out, causing all eyes to fall on him uneasily. He felt anxious and he clears his throat. "Well, look at the family, 2 kids, a boy and a girl. A father, a mother...besides, the factory in the background isn't too far away from where I used to live, maybe they are there?"

John stays quiet and lights another cigarette, thinking over what he heard. "You probably realize its a trap, son"

Aqualad nods and stands, along with Robin and Conner.

"That is why we must go now, we do not know what he might do to them if we do not interfere now.." Aqualad man says, and John smiles, putting on his trench coat. Megan would put on his gloves and Artemis folds her bow down to its holstered form. they looked ready to go, but Max felt uneasy about the whole situation. What was the end game? There always was one with these types of psychos, what satisfaction could the Joker gain from losing?

* * *

><p>The factory looked beat to hell and destroyed, the gray building had once been used to make shoes and footwear but now was just ready to be torn down. Construction equipment scattered everywhere. The smashed windows boarded up to prevent anyone getting in, but also made it impossible to see from the inside. Max curses under his breath, there was no way of knowing how many people were inside. John was to his left and Robin to his right. Megan, Superboy, Artemis and Aqualad were behind him and they see 2 armed men in clown masks come out of the large double doors of the building, the rusted metal creaking and groaning as it swings open and closes.<p>

"They don't look like construction." John says obviously and Max chuckles internally. Artemis would notch an arrow and fire it between the men, a thick pale mist coming out and the men would cough and wheeze. They drop to the ground with heavy thuds and lay still, sleeping.

The team would move forward, and slowly open the door, the creaking much softer now. John would go in first, noticing the bright streamers and sighs that lined the decrepit stone walls of the factory. Carnival music plays in the distance and Max's skin crawls, the team getting closer and closer, and the music growing louder. They would slowly open the a door where the music was loudest and 3 men would be inside, guarding yet again another door.

John smiles as he takes out a line of wire and ties one end to the door frame and the other to the opposite door frame, creating a tight line.

"I'll take care of one of 'em, rest of ya take the rest." John says softly as he takes out a coin and throws it against the wall, the metallic clinking sound resonating throughout the empty halls.

"What the hell was that?" One of the masked men would ask, walking out the door and tripping over the wire.

The second he hit the floor John slams the mans face against the ground and all movement ceases, the other two men running out quickly as they hear the thud. Robin would knock one out as Megan mentally pushes the other into the wall, the body of the man slamming against it and sliding down. Max rushes over and searches each man, eventually finding a small golden key.

He sees a shined golden lock on the door and enters the key, twisting and the mechanism clicks. A light turning on in the room. The family were in a large glass box with another right next to it. Each family member had a sack over their head that was lined with tear stains, except for the husband, who was dead. The mans face was contorted into a pain filled smile and his throat was slit, old blood soaked in his shirt and pants.

Megans face is filled with horror and Artemis looks away. John curses and wally rushes in, going pale and looking slightly sick.

"That bloody lunatic!" John shouts.

"WHY THANK YOU!" A voice booms and a tv turns on. A bright and mad smile across the screen. Joker would smile, he had on his purple suit and his green hair was slicked back, his eyes blood shot as he smiles at the screen. Max glares and clenches his jaw, what could turn a man into such a monster?

"Now before you get any idea children, just know this whole place is rigged to blow, SKY HIGH!" He laughs as C4 charges line the inner walls of the families glass box, the red lights blinking slowly.

"You so much as break the glass, and this place blows!" He says with a smile.

John sneers and looks at the tv, Robin opening his mouth to say something but John beats him to it.

"What do you want you twisted bastard?!" John shouts, Jokers smile fading slightly but returns quickly followed by giggling.

"I wanna play a game! May the father and son step forward into the glass box!" Joker asks, and the door to the empty glass box opens. Max didn't see much of a choice and Megan gently takes his hand. He looks behind him and gives a reassuring smile, then slowly walks in, followed by John. John looks up and sees a sprinkler system, curious. Joker closes the door and smiles as it locks, C4 charges lighting up in their glass blocks too and Max's stomach churns.

"One of you die, the family goes free, HAVE FUN!~" Joker shouts as he pushes a big red button and a purple glass begins to fill the glass room, the thick mist spreading everywhere. A gas mask falls from a slot in the ceiling and Max, watches it drop. Max takes a slight breath and his lungs felt like they were on fire, John was already hacking and wheezing. Megan screams and runs up to the glass but Conner holds her back, unable to watch, Robin and Aqualad stand frozen as they were unable to do anything, even Wally couldn't watch.

Max would see blood begin to drip from Johns nose, as he drops to his knees and felt his vision go black. This was how he was going to die, wasn't it? At the hands of some clown, he watches as John picks up the gas mask and Max closes his eyes.

Max then suddenly felt the pull of rubber over his head and was able to breath, he then felt john put him in a choke hold and Max shakes in fear. John sits on the floor, pulling max down as he tightens the choke hold on Max. John spits up blood slightly. Max kicked and screamed.

"DAD! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Max yells as he kicks, choking through sobs. John smiles softly and keeps the choke hold tight, Megan was crying now, watching everything unfold. Wally's eyes were tearing up behind his goggles and Conner stares at the floor, Artemis crying and holding Megan.

John spits up more blood as his face goes pale and he mutters.

"Max...I wasn't the best dad…*HACK* wasn't even there...but I love you, and this is the best way to make up for my mistakes...everything I ever did...I did for you...now...I i'm gonna do this to. No parent should outlive their child...I love you Max."

Max kicks and screams as John tightens the grip and Max slowly stops squirming, knocked out cold but safe from the glass. John sat there and held Max as he wheezes and blood pours from his nose and mouth, dripping onto his white shirt. John closes his eyes and slowly stops moving, the gas to the room would cut off and slowly dissipate and leave the room silent.

"WHOO! THAT WAS FUN!" Joker would yell through the TV, Robin yells in anger and smashes it, the charges for both glass cases turning off and falling apart, they were filled with sweets and candies. Fakes from the beginning.

Megan would sob and run over, taking off the gas mask from Max and gasps in horror. A painted red smile was across Max's mouth, painted inside the mask. She would sob and hug Max close, and Artemis slowly walks over and closes Johns eyes, gently touching the dead mage's cheek and tearing up. She had just met him, but the sorrow that she felt was so intense. She didn't know why. Aqualad looks away, his face stone and Robin walks over, cleaning up Johns face with a wet cloth. Wally removes his goggles and cries softly, wiping his face as he goes over and frees the family. They were sleeping, underfed, and in bad shape. But they would make it.

They had won, but they had lost. Max would be taken to the hospital and Megan would ride with him, her eyes streaming with tears. Max had just found the thing he was longing for, his father, and it was taken from him so cruelly. Would things ever be the same? Not only for her, and the team, but for Max?

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
